


Switch

by starsurfer108



Category: Judge Dredd (Comics), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU short story: In a routine bust, all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Dredd parked his Lawmaster in an alley, and silently made his way into an abandoned building which he’d heard was not that abandoned.

To the untrained eye, this was a typical routine bust for Dredd – outnumbered yet uncompromising against an established crook who’d been allowed to flourish given the inefficient justice system. But to anyone who knew Dredd – if there _was_ someone – it wasn’t entirely routine. He was ever so slightly on edge.

He made his way around the corridor, activating a stun grenade to distract the guards. Slowly but steadily he inched closer to the boss’ chambers, dropping the guards at the door with a stun bullet.

Finally, he was face to face with the boss. He raised his lawgiver and aimed at the man’s chest. “Happy Birthday, Rico.”

The man remained unperturbed. “Same to you, Joe.”

Silently, Dredd shut the door to the bedroom. Wordlessly, they both started to undress, putting aside their clothes in neat piles. Then they swapped positions, and started to dress themselves in the other’s clothing.

The Judge stood at the door. “See you next year, _Rico_. Keep safe.”

“Mh. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> BACKSTORY: In the comics, Rico Dredd is Joe Dredd’s fellow clone, his ‘brother’, so he’s an exact genetic copy. However, Rico turned into a criminal. With this story, I was playing around with the role being incorruptible rather than the man, since they swap positions every year to give each other a break. xD Hence the ‘stun’ bullets.


End file.
